If I were a Perfect Maid
by Cristal-san
Summary: After a particularly horrible work day, Maylene falls asleep and dreams she's the best maid ever... Chapter 2 up! Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first Kuroshitsuji fic, at last! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.**

**

* * *

**-If I were a perfect maid-

Chapter 1 – A very, very bad day

"Oh, no! Sebastian will be furious!"

Maylene stood there in the kitchen, staring at the broken dishes and shaking with fear.

"This were the young master's favorite porcelain plates! And the most expensive ones too!"

Somewhere in the mansion, a clock ticked six times.

"The guests'll arrive in a few minutes! This is a catastrophe..."

At that very moment, Bardroy the cook came in to watch over the meal he was preparing and saw the disastrous scene.

"Maylene.. is this what I think it is?" he asked with an abashed voice.

The young maid couldn't help it and burst in tears, jumping in the cook's arms.

"Sebastian is going to kill me! I wanted to take a tissue from this cupboard to clean the plates that I had in the other hand, and I dropped it all!"

"But why in the world did you try to do two things at the same time? You know very well that you can't... none of us can in that house, except Sebastian, maybe..."

Bardroy slightly patted the girl's back, but that caused her to loose her big round glasses.

"Well, let's try to think reasonably... there has to be a solution... we don't have to tell Sebastian yet, first of all..." declared the cook, for himself.

Maylene, putting her glasses back on her nose, shook her head.

"He wanted these plates to be set on the table for tonight. He told me."

While they were standing there thinking, an awful smell filled in the whole room.

"Whoa!" Bardroy exclaimed.

"Bard, the meat!" Maylene shouted, in panic.

The cook rushed to the oven, and opened it after turning it off.

"Ugh!" he muttered, after smelling the burned piece of beef. "That was supposed to be my masterpiece! I was sure to do better than Sebastian with it! Now it's a complete fiasco, thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry, Bard..." Maylene cried, grabbing a sponge to start cleaning the oven, from which was coming out a thick smoke. She coughed several times, and her hand suddenly touched the opened door.

"Ouch!"

She took back her hand, all red because of the burning.

"What, did you got hurt?"

"Burned myself..." the girl whined, putting quickly her hand under running cold water.

"You idiot!" Bard answered. "Leave this to me and go clean the plates. This has to be fixed before Sebastian arrives!"

At this thought, the maid shivered, went quickly back to the broken plates and caught a broomstick.

Sighing deeply, she started cleaning.

The whole day had been like this. There was absolutely nothing she could do right since she got up.

And, well, you could say since way longer before that.

Since, in fact, she entered at the service of her master, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, engaged by the mansion's butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

She sighed again, thinking about all that Sebastian had done to try to teach her to be a good maid.

Was there really nothing that could be done about it? In that case, she just had to quit the job...

A possibility that she had to think about seriously. After what just happened, the Earl sure wouldn't agree to keep her in the house.

"Well, well..."

The sound of Sebastian's voice made Maylene's heart jump. She dropped her broomstick. The thing'd have fallen on him if he hadn't avoid it quickly and caught it back with his right hand.

"What have you done now?..."

"I, I, I... S-Sebastian, I'm..." started the girl, blushing and half-crying.

"Mister's favorite porcelain plates service..." the butler sighed. "This is annoying, I must say..."

He went then to the oven and looked at Bard's rotten meat.

"Such an expensive piece of meat... what a disaster..."

"It was just a matter of a minute or two, Sebastian..." Bard started, trying to justify himself.

"It's all my fault, Sebastian..." Maylene whined. "I distracted Bard with my clumsiness and as a consequence the meat burned..."

The butler gave her a dark look, and his shining red eyes terrorized the maid.

Then he smiled nicely.

"You two did enough for today. I'll fix everything up. And I'll make the service this evening.

Get back quietly to your rooms and don't leave them till tomorrow."

"Yes, sir", said Bard with an annoyed look.

He took the crying young maid away.

"It's certainly better this way, Maylene. You know Sebastian. He'll make it."

"I know he will... but I'm the problem... I wish I were like him... yeah, if only I was just like Sebastian..."

"Hey, don't start saying stupid things. Sebastian is Sebastian, and you are yourself."

They arrived in front of Maylene's bedroom. Bard opened it and took her inside.

"You had a bad day, kid. You should take some rest. Trust Sebastian for the rest and take a good night's sleep. You'll get better tomorrow, right?"

"Thanks, Bard..."

The cook smiled and closed the door. Maylene heard his footsteps in the corridor. She laid down on her bed and realized she was exhausted.

"_Why can't I be like Sebastian?..."_

That was her very last thought before falling into quite an agitated sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is finally chapter 2. Sorry to make you wait a little. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

A perfect dream...

Her dreams didn't took Maylene very far.

She saw herself in the mansion's laundry, finishing to clean the linen. There was a huge pile of it near her, all of them correctly folded. After this, she washed the whole room and swept the floor.

She looked at everything shining around her with a big smile, then left the room and went to the kitchen.

Bardroy was just taking out of the oven a splendid piece of meat, that was smelling really good.

"Mm-mm!" she started. "Did Sebastian cook this, Bardroy?"

"Nope! I did it myself, like a big boy. The young master and the guests will just love it!"

"No doubt about this. Well, I've got to clean the tea's service now..."

She grabbed a stool to reach the cupboard's stove, in which the porcelain service was kept, and took the whole thing with her without dropping anything. Then she took a tissue and started wiping it out. After this, the beautiful cups and plates were all shining like diamonds.

Sebastian came in and looked at them working with satisfaction.

"Is the tea service ready, Maylene?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. The guests'll be there in a few minutes, get the drinks and join me in the dining room."

Maylene nodded and Sebastian left, after smiling to her.

Somewhere in the house, a clock rang six times. She prepared two plates with several bottles and a lot of glasses, and went downstairs.

Some guests soon came into the mansion, and were greeted by Ciel, who was wearing a splendid black and blue velvet outfit, and Sebastian. Once everyone was inside, Sebastian gave her a hand sign, and she started to serve the drinks. She made it, without forgetting anyone, and without a failure.

When this was over, she put the plates on a table that was standing there, and took some rest, lying her back on the wall.

That was, until Sebastian showed up. There was music playing now, and the guests were dancing. She saw Ciel dancing with Lady Elizabeth, who wore a lovely pink dress.

"May I have this dance, Maylene?" Sebastian asked, bowing lightly.

"Oh – of course, Sebastian..." she answered, feeling herself blushing...

He took her gently in his arms, smiled, and they started dancing. Maylene couldn't take her eyes away from the two red eyes, that were looking at her so nicely...

"I have something to tell you" Sebastian declared. "The other days are not like this one, and you know it very well... I know you think that you're just a good-for-nothing, or something like that..."

Hearing this, Maylene lowered her head and eyes, but Sebastian lifted it up with a finger, and stared at her face.

"The thing you must remember is the reason why you're in this house. The rest is nothing much... and besides, repairing all of your catastrophes is my way of showing you my affection... even if it's not very clear in your mind."

Hearing this, Maylene wanted to speak, even thought she didn't know what to say. Sebastian's finger touched her lips.

"Shh... and as I can be with you with no opposition, let me enjoy it some more time before you wake up..."

He bent over her and approached his face from hers. Then... she felt very soft lips against hers, and a hand caressing her hair...

And she found herself back in her room. She remembered it all, and got up all of a sudden, in a very good mood.

She then heard a few knocks at her door. She rushed at it to open it, but it did at the same time... and she found herself in front of Sebastian, who moved her away from the door just in time, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Good morning, Maylene", said Sebastian with a little smile. "If you're ready, it's time to get to work."

"Y – yes, sir!" she answered, cheerfully, and followed him.

She did saw Sebastian's smile when he looked at her, it was as if he knew, as if all of this was real.

But it was only a dream... wasn't it?

THE END

* * *

**Well, this was quite short but it was meant to be. I hope you liked it! Reviews **

** appreciated! Thanks!  
**


End file.
